The Perfect Broken Home
by amythedragon
Summary: When normal girl with a normal family realises that her family has serious issues. She leaves her broken home looking for help, she comes to 'Elmtree House' to live till her family has been sorted out. Will her knew life turn out to be a catastrophe!
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Broken Home

Chapter 1

I love my family, my mum, dad, sister and I. My mum is soooooo cool! She loves going to the clubs and discos! Everyone in the school thinks i have the coolest and hottest mum. Sure, i like people saying that, but its a bit awkward how my mum is prettier than me! Her hair is so perfect: flowing golden locks that have that beauiful natural curls. Her eyes are so blue and mysterious,its like they hide a secret that know one should know. My mum is really amazing although she does fall over a lot. She is really silly.

My dad is always working, he isnt the coolest dad in the world but he is the nicest. he drive me to school everyday and make me a nice cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows for when i get home. He always help me do my homework and study for tests. He works most of the time though, he makes a lot of cash! Once i saw his paycheck and i couldnt beleive how much we get. He works very hard, my dad. I love him soooo much. He is a lot older than my mum and has a much better job. We couldnt survive without him.

My little sister Anna is perfect. She always gets full marks on all her exams. She is such a teachers pet. All the teachers love her, even the headmistriss Mrs Bradshaw and she doesnt like anyone! All she ever does is read books, books, more books and a few extra books! She always has the same hair: in 2 pleats with ribbons. I do love her really, i dont ever tell her but! i cant have her thinking im soppy. That would be like surrendering to someone who is 4 years younger than me!

Then theres me. Niamh Coggle. 12 years old and as it sounds living quite an extraordinary life. I love gymnastics and hate school. My bestfriends are Chloe and Alice. They are both so cool and i love hanging out with them.I have ginger hair and not to bad a fashion sence. My family are great, different but great. i love them all from the beauty queen, to the workaholic, to the perfect snob, to me the avarge little girl in the middle of a cool and crazy family but tehy are perfect to me!

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Broken Home

Chapter 1

I love my family, my mum, dad, sister and I. My mum is soooooo cool! She loves going to the clubs and discos! Everyone in the school thinks i have the coolest and hottest mum. Sure, i like people saying that, but its a bit awkward how my mum is prettier than me! Her hair is so perfect: flowing golden locks that have that beauiful natural curls. Her eyes are so blue and mysterious,its like they hide a secret that know one should know. My mum is really amazing although she does fall over a lot. She is really silly.

My dad is always working, he isnt the coolest dad in the world but he is the nicest. he drive me to school everyday and make me a nice cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows for when i get home. He always help me do my homework and study for tests. He works most of the time though, he makes a lot of cash! Once i saw his paycheck and i couldnt beleive how much we get. He works very hard, my dad. I love him soooo much. He is a lot older than my mum and has a much better job. We couldnt survive without him.

My little sister Anna is perfect. She always gets full marks on all her exams. She is such a teachers pet. All the teachers love her, even the headmistriss Mrs Bradshaw and she doesnt like anyone! All she ever does is read books, books, more books and a few extra books! She always has the same hair: in 2 pleats with ribbons. I do love her really, i dont ever tell her but! i cant have her thinking im soppy. That would be like surrendering to someone who is 4 years younger than me!

Then theres me. Niamh Coggle. 12 years old and as it sounds living quite an extraordinary life. I love gymnastics and hate school. My bestfriends are Chloe and Alice. They are both so cool and i love hanging out with them.I have ginger hair and not to bad a fashion sence. My family are great, different but great. i love them all from the beauty queen, to the workaholic, to the perfect snob, to me the avarge little girl in the middle of a cool and crazy family but tehy are perfect to me!

Chapter 2

"How was school today hun" said dad. He sounds a lot more tired than usual: prbably because he stayed up all last night trying to finish off his work. He is really busy these days but still makes time to pick me up from school. I love that how he always makes time for Anna and me, unlike mum. Mums always away, and i dont think she is always at work despite what dad says.

"fine" i say unenthusiastically. I really dont like that when parents ask how your day has been. Obviously the answer will be 'fine', i mean its school after all. "how is work going dad"

"fine" he replies. I guess work is the exact same as school, not much to talk about. Dad is a web page deigner. It a really cool job! I wanna be a police officer when i am older: all the murders and stuff, its so cool! Itss either that or a professional gymnast! I love gymnastics! I have won tons of awards for it! Its so fun!

We both sit in scilence until we get home. 43 Archway Road, home to the Coggles. I love my home. Its so warm and cosy inside we have an open fire in our victorian styled firplace. My bedroom is less old fashioned and more well... me! The walls are neon green and plastered with Leonardo Di Caprio and Bradly Cooper posters. I have fairy lights over my window and my clothes lying all over the floor. I am a really messy person unlike my snobby sister Anna. She is the tidest person i have ever met! She is snobby and annoying, we always argue!

I walk in first. Mum is home for once. I run to give her a hug and she pushes me away.

"hold-d-d-d your horses-s-s" she says, she usually talks like this when she comes home from, what is apparently a long day at work. Once i went to mums work , 'Sofies Salon', to say hello but when i asked the women where mum was she said she was fired 2 months ago. She is stumbling again. I really think she should go see a doctor. She is trying to hide something behind her back but before i can get a look dad calls me upstairs.

"dont be disturbing your mum hunny, no go make us a cup of tea." dad said, still typing. I huff. I am always doing stuff for my parents. They are always making me and Anna do stuff around the house and mum and dad do nothing. Its like we are the parents and they are the kids. I make him the cup of tea and send it up. He does not take his eyes off the screen so i sit it next to him. Not even a thank you, well not until i reach the door when i hear a unmeaningful "ta".

Mums down stairs i walk behind her to try and find out what she was hiding. I see a green bottle, that would be why i am always seeing the bottle tops lying everywhere. I see the letters 'Bud...' i couldn't see the real but i am prosuming whatever it is that it is making her speak funny and acting all lopey. I really hope she will stop drinking it. Mabey thats what all the pills are, for she takes them a lot. Mabey they are to help her with her drinking problem. I hope it is!


End file.
